


A Lie With Truth

by NECROHERETIC



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NECROHERETIC/pseuds/NECROHERETIC
Summary: They always had a weird relationship.





	1. Better than this...?

"did you mean ANY of it? the stuff you said, the stuff you did?!"

"n0"

♈

Your name is The Handmaid and your pokerface is spot on.

This was the plan, get close to the Empress, have her give everything for and to you, then take it away.

Part of you is pleased, you finally got revenge for yourself in another life.

Another part of you, the part connected to who you guess is your decendant, screams in utter defiance. How dare you hurt her, you're better than this.

Your decendant doesn't realize, you were never better than this.

♈

♓

You are Her Imperious Condescension and you feel like ripping her head clean off for doing this to you.

How dare she do this to you. You are the queen, HER queen. Or are you?

Part of you is grinning, eyes alight with pleasure as visions from another life of hurting another her flash.

The other part of you, your connection to your decendant, screams in anger and you think that if she was here she'd kill you. She doesn't know how much you want to rip your own heart out.

Stabbing the trident through her was just as easy as giving her a kiss.

♓

_'i meant every w0rd and im s0rry i c0uldnt tell y0u.'_


	2. In Another Time

In another time, a young rust blood screams in pain and anger as her moirail holds her and tries to calm her down.

"yo, calm down 'dia. just breathe."

"she did it. she br0ke her heart. br0ke it and never repaired it."

"shhh, it'll be fine. this is how it went, we knew it wasn't pretty."

"but it was s0....dirty! i hate being a part 0f her! i d0nt want t0 d0 this t0 feferi!"

"you wont! remember, on Beforus, Damz was saying how the Queen had The Median as not only her friend, but her red lover."

"its n0t the same Dave."

♓♈♓♈♓♈

Somewhere else, a fuschia blood cried silent tears as she sat at the bottom of the ocean. She hadn't seen her moirail swim up until arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"w)(o..?"

"Surprise princess, your awesome moirail is here to cheer you up!"

"O)(, tank you but I just need to be alone."

"Liiiiiiiike I'm letting that happen. Now, tell me what's wrong!!!!!!!!"

"M-my ancestor....)(er relationship wit)( Aradia's was just........it glubbing )(urts to sink t)(at we could possibly do t)(at!"

"Oh Fef, come oooooooon! We all know you and Megido are so totally flushed red! 8esides, think a8out 8eforus you and her!"

"True but it's not t)(e same!"


	3. Dead And Not So Alive

You are The Condesce and you are dead. To be honest, you're relieved. You finally understand why she always came to you with anger in her eyes and a narled heart. He ruined her, just like you did once in another timeline.

You were in the bubbles, fuchsia goggles around your neck. You didn't need them on, not right now.

"Your highness?" A voice asked and you turned around to see Dualscar standing there, seemingly surprised. You wouldn't blame him, you weren't set to die for another hundred sweeps.

"dont act so glubbin seaprised, aight? i got bassted." You explained, voice strained. You knew it the bubbles things healed, it just took time. Your chest hurt like a beach.

"She said you'd be here...goddamn wvitch wvas right." The man crossed his arms, a small smirk on his face. You knew exactly who he was talking about.

"where is she? wheres my gill?" You couldn't keep out the whine, and you didn't care. Dualscar's face dropped as did your heart.

"Handmaid's wvith, um, Mindfang and GHB. Somethin' aboat the past. I don't reely know...." He had trailed off, but you were already running. 

 _'Handmaid....Handmaid.....Damara....Come on bubbles, go to Damara. Go to the Handmaid._ ' You squeezed your eyes shut, focusing on the bubbles changing. You heard some gasps before a low chuckle came to your ears, causing you to stop. The Grand Highblood was standing in front of you, laughing. You cheeks tinted fuchsia as you glared up at him.

"Well well, LOOK WHO IT MOTHERFUCKING IS. The mighty fish empress. SEEMS YOU GOT MOTHERFUCKING BESTED." The loud tone hurt your ears but you nonetheless glared. 

 

"shut yo trap you giant furball. where da hell is ma gill?" You gritted your teeth, ignoring the pain coming from your chest.

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO MOTHERFUCKING SE-" GHB was cut short by a hand yanking his ear. A hand that was connected to the woman you knew so well.

"calm d0wn kurl0z, ill talk with her. make every0ne leave?" Your girl asked and soon it was done. She floated a few feet in front of you and a foot on the air.

")(OW da )(----ELL you do that?" You grinned up at her, hoping to see her crack a smile. Nothing came across her face.

"Meenah Peixes, als0 kn0wn as Her Imper0us C0ndesceni0n, welc0me t0 the afterlife." The Handmaid swept her hands out wide and you jumped, grabbing one of them and bringing her down to your height. A small twitch could be seen in her eye.

"baby gill, i understand now. im sorry." You held her one hand in your two, looking her in her eyes. The woman who had your heart shook her head.

"there is n0thing t0 understand. and n0thing t0 be s0rry f0r. i did what i was t0ld. that is final." Her voice was monotone and sounded so robotic. God, your poor baby girl.

"no no NO. IM SORRY. i get it, what )(-E did to ya." You swallowed the lump in your throat. "i wish i could tell you what im tankin, but i cant. i am so glubbin red for ya it aint even funny. ill drop the fish puns damara, see! i even called you by your real name! i know what i did to you in another life was terrible, and i know what i did in this life was worse, but i get it know. you were hurtin, and i hurt your further. i pushed you away and im sorry." You finished with tears in your eyes. Unfortunately, Damara was as stoned face as ever.

"s0rry fixes n0thing Meenah. i was al0ne, b0th times, and y0u pushed me t0 the brink in 0ne....i cant believe i ever felt bad f0r what i did." Damara shook her head before flashing out. You were left standing there, tears falling from your eyes. Brushing them away, you straightened your shoulders.

"oh i aint givin' up baby gill, just you wait."

♈

♓

♈

♓

♈

♓

You are The Handmaid, and you are hiding behind a tree, listening to the girl you love make a promise that made your heart swell. Meenah had no idea what she had just promised, but that was the point.

"Hey lil mama, my pale sis, you okay?" A gruff voice said and you look up to the eyes of your diamond.

"i think shes g0nna fight this. she really wants me back." You whispered quietly and Kurloz picked you up, keeping you close to his chest.

"If that's the motherfucking case, what are you going to do?" Kurloz started walking and you gripped his shirt.

"im g0ing t0 see h0w far shes g0nna g0." You nodded, closing your eyes.

 

_'c0me 0n my red crush, fight f0r me like y0u did bef0re.'_


	4. The End Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loooooooong chapter with feels
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter of A Lie With Truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions/hints of attempted suicide, torture, rape, manipulation, cheating, gore, bullying, death, and sex

You don't know how long you had been in the bubbles, but it seemed like forever. An eternity of taking care of ghosts, some the ones you damned to death. You've had rocks and cluckbeast eggs thrown at you, along with rotten fruit. You never batted on eye, you knew what you were getting into. And it's not like you were the only one; other ancestors have gotten the same treatment more or less, and it's still going on. Look at your diamond, people have shunned him or antagonized him for nothing else then to show him he won't ever be treated differently. Or Dualscar, who you admired for taking care of the monstrous lusus The Condesce had, was always being sneered at. Some would egg him for a fight or tease him that his quadrants were never to be filled. Mindfang was a different story; people would scream at her for what she had done to Dolorosa. Her own alternate self and descendant had came up and punched her, in front of everyone. The sight made you feel bad for her. Others faced more complicated things, more or less. The life they sculpted while living is the life lived now in death.

It doesn't help that you all get random flashbacks of your time alive.

"Hey lil mama, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ALRIGHT? You look a little motherfucking down." Your moirail said, plopping down next to you. You let out a sigh, covering your face with your hands. GHB puts a hand on your shoulder and you flinch away, whimpering. You can't help the sudden wave of fear that runs through you. Logically, you know your diamond wouldn't hurt you, but you aren't running on logic now. Your mind's far too entranced in the fact you walked into a bubble of the place you feared for so long, even now in death. You remembered tears had built up in your eyes as you numbly walked to the room. Your bedroom was in a state of disarray, clothes thrown about, some not even yours. Scorch marks could be seen and you remembered this day, you put up one hell of a fight. It hadn't mattered, he still took you and did what he pleased. Even now you can hear your screams and cries, begging him to stop, to leave you alone, wondering what you had done to be treated like this. Why were you dealt this hand? Even now you didn't know. 

 

It's not like you would wish this on anyone else though. You may be The Demoness but you aren't that fucked up.

 

"im s0rry, just........flashbacks. im s0rry." Your voice was low and out of the corner of your eyes you saw GHB nod. How pitiful of you, not even checking your moirail. "are y0u alright?"

"HAH! LIL MAMA, THAT'S MOTHERFUCKING HILARIOUS! We all motherfucking know nobody's alright. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME, do I need to make a motherfucking pile?" GHB kept his hands on his lap but you could see the twitch. He really wanted to hug you, to will away the terror that had you in such a tight grip. You remembered when you and he first became moirails; he had seen the scars that lined you arms, side, and legs. Faint old one's you could only see in the right light and gnarly, big, gruesome one's that were forever visible. Some, you had explained, weren't from **HIM** and his antics. You would never forget the look of anger and protectiveness that came over your diamonds face as you explained. You couldn't feel more pale for him at that moment. 

"n0....alth0ugh a hug w0uld be g00d." You chuckled, The Grand Highblood reaching over and pulling you into a hug. He wasn't so bad, he had his soft times but only around you and his legislacerator of course.

"HANDMAID!" A sharp voice screeched and you sighed. "GET YOUR 8LOODY KISMESIS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!"

"oh my god, ii'm not her kii2me2ii2 miindfang, get iit riight you 2tupiid piirate!" A familiar lispy voice yelled and you could feel a headache coming on.

"Oh really? 8ecause last I heard was that our GLORIOUS empress was pailing you for the last sweeps of your life!" Mindfang spit venomously and Psiioniic tensed up. He gave you a small, panic filled glance before turning on Mindfang, who was seething.

"2hut your damn trap you 2orry excu2e for a piirate! at lea2t ii'm not a rapii2t!" Psiioniic couldn't help but let a few sparks out of his hands as Mindfang gasped. You could see the pain in her eye. "you maniipulated her, u2ed her for your own liittle 2cheme. and you knew her and fii2hbreath were 2tartiing a moiirallegiiance!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I FELT 8AD FOR WH8T I DID? After her death, I could 8arely sleep a wink. I know I screwed her up, and I've apologized!" Mindfang sniffed. "It's not like it helped though."

"it never helps." You interrupted before any worse could happen. "psii0niic, we all agreed that n0ne 0f us w0uld menti0n what happened when we were alive, especially since we all face sc0rn f0r what we did." You could see Psii shrink under your words. "and mindfang, s0rry is pathetic. y0u sh0uld kn0w this, y0ure smart en0ugh. d0 s0mething m0re." Mindfang sniffled slightly, crossing her arms. "n0w get 0ut 0f here."

"That's my lil mama." GHB said and you looked back at him and smiled. The two bolted, fearing that if they didn't, both you and your diamond would rain hell. But what Mindfang said got you thinking...

"my bel0ved diam0nd, i need t0 g0 d0 s0mething. ill be right back, it w0nt take l0ng." You explained and the highblood grinned.

"GO." He waved you off and you disappeared in a flash of light.

You adored your moirail.

 

【 Time Skip 】

 

It really hadn't taken long for you to find your red crush. It almost surprised you about how short a time it took. What did surprise you was the fact that she was in a bubble that contained the fight that had broken out. She had just been introduced to her new master, and she hadn't taken it well. You could see your red crush standing there, watching. She saw the way past her screamed, cursed, threw any and everything she could at the monster that held them both captive one time or another. You landed beside her and watched as the monster grabbed her waist with one hand as the other grabbed her arms, yanking them clean off. You both watched as he ripped her apart again and again till she bowed in submission, eyes lowered and dripping fuchsia. 

You grabbed her hand and flashed away. You both knew what happened next.

"cod i )(ATE that memory. glubbin ruins my mood." Your red crush whined, eyes not even glancing at you. Taking her chin gently, you guided her lips to yours, kissing her softly. She gasped.

"FINALLY! IT'S ABOAT GLUBBING TIME!" A high pitched voice yelled and you chuckled. Looking over, your descendant and The Condesce's stood with giant grins. 

"oi! you lil guppy, ya betta leave!" Condesce yelled, a small smile on her face. Her descendant stuck her tongue out mockingly. "oh we fightin' gill!"

Condesce tackled her descendant, all out of jokingness.

"i will admit, its ab0ut time, we were getting w0rried." Your descendant spoke, giving you a nod of approval. "im glad y0u made up with her."

"me and y0u b0th." You said, looking at the two seadwellers, smiling at your red heart. "me and y0u b0th."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, the end of A Lie With Truth! I hope you all enjoyed this four chapter fanfic!
> 
> Quadrants:  
> Handmaid <3 Condesce  
> Handmaid <> The Grand Highblood  
> Handmaid <3< Psiioniic (According to Mindfang)  
> Dualscar <> Dolorosa (According to Psiioniic)  
> Condesce <3 Psiioniic (Past)  
> The Grand Highblood <3< Condesce (Hinted in the third chapter)  
> Aradia Megido <> Dave Strider  
> Feferi Peixes <> Vriska Serket


End file.
